


【独普】The Journey Back Home

by zyllovecharlie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyllovecharlie/pseuds/zyllovecharlie
Summary: 一定程度ooc，包含当时个人情绪思想等等等。三年前的流水账一直让我纠结要不要发上来污染你们的眼睛。不喜请及时退出，真的不用勉强，我知道我的水平。以上可以的话，我们开始。
Relationships: Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	【独普】The Journey Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> 一定程度ooc，包含当时个人情绪思想等等等。
> 
> 三年前的流水账一直让我纠结要不要发上来污染你们的眼睛。
> 
> 不喜请及时退出，真的不用勉强，我知道我的水平。
> 
> 以上可以的话，我们开始。

01.第一天

我仍旧每天呼唤他的名字。

我回到了我们在郊区的房子里。

我总是觉得他在某一天会归家。

我一直在等他。

他们却说他死了。

他们说他的血染红了一小片绿地。

他们说他的血是红的，是温热的。

我不相信。

我可以列出以下几点来证明：

1.我没有亲眼看见他死了。

2.我觉得生活中仍处处有他的影子。

3.我觉得他不会离开我。我的哥哥是那么的爱我。

伊丽莎白哭着告诉我，我因为受刺激失忆了。我是看着他死的。那天我的衣服上还溅上了他的血。

可是我在家里没有找到那件带血的衣服。

所以我认为她是错的。

我的哥哥，基尔伯特，怎么可能死呢？

*

02.第二天

我煮好土豆泥，把它们端上桌。

一碗是我的，一碗是哥哥的。

我等了一个早上。

中午时再把凉掉的土豆泥吃掉。

我总是觉得哥哥还在家里。偶尔还会高声叫他把我需要的文件拿给我 。刚起床时总是拐到他的房间去打算花掉15分钟叫他起床 。

每次罗德里赫和伊丽莎白来看望我时，看到我这样，总是落泪。

我一遍又一遍地告诉他们，哥哥还活着，你们不能说他死了。总得有人等着他归家。

说太多遍了，连我自己都有点怀疑。

只是一点点怀疑。

我还是相信哥哥是去出门散心。

而且他的游戏机旧了，我不知道该不该给他买一个新的。

还是买一个吧。

就当做他归家的礼物吧。

*

03.第三天

我买了一个最新的游戏机。

我玩了几局哥哥最喜欢的游戏，却又突然发现没有什么吸引力。

我无所事事地靠在沙发上，突然有点想念肥啾。

在哥哥还在家时，肥啾在客厅飞来飞去，但大多时候还是睡在哥哥的发中。

它喜欢向哥哥撒娇，我觉得它有时有些吵。

不知道为什么，我突然有点想念它。

它是跟随哥哥去散心了，还是抛下我们独自离去了？

它还那么小。

它被宠爱得，宠爱得，那么不适应外界生活。

它是该渴望自由，可是它能承受得住自由带来的代价么？

它就这么走了，哥哥该多伤心。

我也会伤心啊。就像哥哥不说一声就抛下我离家。

但我仍会等他归家。

总有那么一天。

*

04.第四天

昨天晚上，我做了一个梦。

我的哥哥，就在不远处，向我挥手。他脸上的笑容是那么的灿烂。我却有点想哭。

我飞快地向他奔去。好像慢一点他就会消失一样。

可是他转身离去。他走得并不快。可我怎么也追不上他。

而且，他没有再回头。

没有再回头看一眼我。

醒时泪流满面。

我又去他的房间转了几圈。颓然坐在他的床边。我望着窗外的树。我望着窗外的天。可是我望不到他归家的身影。

我将头埋在他的被子里。难过地发现其中属于他的味道已是十分浅淡。

哥哥不在，房子也显得空落落。

可能是太思念哥哥了。以至于我现在，非常非常的难受。

我也说不清是难受，还是难过，还是悲伤，或是悲痛。

我希望他快点回来。

*

05.第五天

我在打理花园。

我们的花园荒废了很久。曾经这里开满了蓝色矢车菊。这是你喜欢的花。也是我喜欢的花。这是我们曾经幸福的时光。

自战乱起，我们就再也没有回到过这里。

蓝色矢车菊凋零了。

想到这，我感觉我的心一阵抽痛。

我想，我应该重新种上它们。让它们填满我们的花园。

哥哥，你也是这样想的吧？

我希望等你回来，迎接你的仍是你喜欢的矢车菊，而不是满园杂草。但我又希望不等花期，你已归家。

我们可以一起找回我们的幸福时光。

我和你，哥哥。

属于我们的幸福时光将永不逝去。

无论我们身在何方。它在我们的记忆中永存。

我是那么的爱你，就像我们都爱着矢车菊。

我会再次种上矢车菊的，哥哥。

为了你，也为了我们。

*

06.第六天

曾经我很认真地思考过，当我知道哥哥不在了，我会是什么样的反应。

我觉得我会痛哭失声。再然后呢，我设想不出来。

今早我偶然在阁楼里翻出哥哥卷了皮沾了灰的日记本。我打开它，慢慢翻看着。

我仿佛看见了他在我诞生时脸上的明媚的笑容，听见了他与我玩笑时独特的狂妄的笑声，甚至依稀嗅到在他靠近我时衬衫上，或是属于他自己的那种，暖洋洋的味道。

都是我们的回忆。

我翻不到战争时的内容，我觉得被他撕去了。因为我看到了其中有明显的撕纸的痕迹。

然后便是，最后几页。

脑中仿佛被搅乱，我感觉头晕，紧随而来的是沉闷的痛。眼前的字迹在我眼中糊成一团，但我知道它们会是什么。

我手忙脚乱地将日记本盖上，支撑着想站起身，晃了几步靠在了墙壁上。

泪水在我还未发觉时就已流了下来。我捂住脸，蹲了下来。可我没能稳住重心，坐在了墙角。

那行字迹，我唯一看到的那行，在我脑中挥之不去。

[我觉得我们要失败了。我要让路德活下去。本大爷一定可以做到的kesesese]

嘿，哥哥，我不知道还有没有可能，等到你归家。

*

07.第七天

在失眠了整整一夜后，我清醒地意识到我再也等不到哥哥归家了。

我的哥哥是那么的爱我，我知道他为了我会做出什么。换做是我，我也会这样做。我不会顾虑当他知道时的悲痛欲绝，他也是如此。

我们会做出的选择高尚而自私。他一心期盼着我活下去，好好地活着，最好是忘了他。尽管他也知道，这种可能性太小太小。

他死了，他在遥远的天堂笑望着我。而我，在这里，痛苦地活着，痛苦地承受他死去的真相。在我们的房子里，依稀留有他的痕迹。

你怎么敢，就这样抛下我离去。我的哥哥，我的爱。

我有些恨你，但我还是爱着你。

我就像个傻瓜，失忆的傻瓜，固执地等待一个再也不会归家的人，归家。

泪水不知道第几次，模糊了我的视线。我感觉世界摇摇欲坠。我听见有人在哭泣，含糊声音在空落落的房子里转悠了一圈，飘进了我的耳朵。

我不知道是谁在哭泣。

*

08.第三十天

我总觉得，我好像忘了什么。

我总觉得，我的房子里曾经不止住着我一个人。

我总觉得，我在等着一个人。

可我不知道他是谁。

而且我一直在做着奇怪的梦。在我模糊的印象中，梦中人一直坚持着要我忘记什么。而我据理力争，大吵大闹，甚至泣不成声。这都没有使他动摇。

是什么重要的事情我一定要记住呢？我也不知道。

梦中人有着一双独特的血红色的眼睛，他银白的发纠缠凌乱。我会莫名其妙地想起当它不凌乱时的样子。他的眼神，他的小动作，我总是觉得似曾相识。他带给我一种熟悉又陌生的感觉。

我不知道他是谁。

我隔壁的房间是空的。里面被整理地干干净净，不留下一点生活过的痕迹。真是奇怪，我每次路过它时都在想，我为什么要空出一个房间呢？这里曾经住过谁？我要把它留给谁？为什么我一点印象都没有？

我决定明天去问问伊丽莎白。

那么，为什么我会认识伊丽莎白呢？

*

09.许多年后的某一天

我的国家逐渐走出战败国的阴影，我的人民的生活渐渐趋于正轨。

柏林墙倒下了，经济在恢复着，残壁断垣被新建起的高楼大厦取代。

青山绿水依旧。我的国家仍在世界版图上标识着。

可我不一样了。

伊丽莎白不止一次皱着眉，犹豫着想和我说些什么，可单词在嘴里滚了一圈又重新咽了下去。

最后，我不耐烦地让她有话就说，她却摇着头紧闭着嘴。

开会时，弗朗西斯的视线时常落在我身上，当我向他看去时又匆忙假装在看着别的什么地方。如此次数多了，我也不再打算理会。我总是觉得他在透过我，怀念着什么人。

某一天，我在某一家餐馆享用晚餐时，不经意抬头间注意到了隔了三张桌子的那个靠窗独自坐着的男人。他的银白的发在阳光下格外惹眼。

看着他，我突然想起了许多年前，一直重复做的一个梦。

当我回过神来，发觉自己已在向他走去。

我的心中一直有一个声音在告诉我，不走过去，我会后悔的。

*

10.归家

就算是许多年后的今天，我仍可以清晰地记起当时混杂着紧张、期待等等复杂得使我手脚冰凉的心情。

我走到他桌旁，他转过头看着我。那双独特的血红色的眼穿透了朦朦胧胧的梦境，又一次看着我，安安静静地。

我突然记起了……

“你好，先生。”他半仰着头，看上去对我的到来留有疑惑。

我像傻子一样张着嘴，半晌说不出话来。

“先生？”他似乎更疑惑了。

“H——Hi，我叫路德维希。路德维希·贝什米特。”我努力使自己笑得更灿烂更友善一些，不至于使他被来自陌生人莫名其妙的搭讪吓到。

“好巧啊！我也是贝什米特。我的意思是——我叫基尔伯特·贝什米特！”笑意在他的眉梢、眼里跳跃闪烁，他的嘴咧开，洁白的牙齿便迫不及待地展示出来。他的笑容里没有战乱，没有痛苦，让人想起暖洋洋的阳光和雨后泥土的芳香。

这是我的哥哥呀！

这才是我那个无拘无束无忧无虑的哥哥呀！

我的眼角湿润了，几乎要在他面前落泪。

后面的事情发展得顺理成章。

我的哥哥作为国家死去却作为人类出生成长。感谢神将他又一次送到了我身边。他不再记得从前而我也不打算告诉他。

我以一个对他一见钟情的陌生人的身份追求他。他答应得如此之快以至于让我感觉他可能还留有与我许多年来的感情。不管怎样，在三个月后的某一天，我们重新回到了我们的家。

那天，院里矢车菊开得繁茂，清香丝丝缕缕。他惊喜地告诉我他喜欢矢车菊并拥抱了我。

我眯着眼望向天空，望着虚无缥缈的未来，伸手揽住他。

我的哥哥归家了。

我们将开始新的生活。

似仿若曾经，却又截然不同。

End

*

11.基尔伯特

路德是一个奇怪的人。

初次见面，作为一个陌生人，他冲动地向我走来。他表现得就像，他与我熟识，而我不应该不认得他。他想要说些什么，却始终没能发出一个音节。

而且他，看上去快要哭了。

我怎么能让一个男人在我面前莫名其妙地落泪呢？

于是我尽我所能展现出友善。

好吧，不得不说，我对他，确实也有一种奇怪的，熟悉感。

他邀请我和他共进晚餐。在晚餐期间，我们迅速成为了无话不谈的知己。

那时我在想，我怎么不早点遇到他呢？从来没有人与我那么默契。

在接下来的几天里，我与他每天都有约。我从来没有这么开心过。

所以在某一天，当他强硬地将一捧矢车菊塞到我手中，语气生硬地问我，愿不愿意去他家养小鸟养花朵，以及养他时，我也只是愣了一会就答应了。

为什么还有养小鸟呢？我在心中暗笑。

我搬进了他的家。那是我理想中的家。路德怎么会这么了解我？

他说因为他爱我。并且他了解我。

作为一个合格的爱人，他每天坚持叫我起床，给我煮土豆泥。

没有一个人比他更爱我了。我想。

他的小鸟叫肥啾。他的每一只死去的小鸟都叫肥啾。他的每一只重新养大的小鸟也是肥啾。

他说，就像肥啾从来没有死去过一样，我的每一只小鸟，都是我的肥啾。

他看上去并不像是会喜欢小鸟的人。

但是我是真的很喜欢小鸟。

我也很喜欢肥啾。


End file.
